Iris and Jack
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Iris and Jack are two children, The Doctor and Martha meet them in a village, and slowly they find out how important these children are to finding Rose again! please read and review, swear this story will get better! Chapter 3 and 4 are up!
1. The Meeting

**This will be the third story I've done, the first two, if you read them were just little practise one's but I plan on making this my first main story. And no Jack isn't Harkness, its named after him, well please read and review :D**

**Chapter 1, the meeting**

The Doctor was slowly getting used to it, being without his Rose, he got used to Martha, not that she would ever be the same, she admitted that herself when she agreed to come aboard. She knew even if she loved him, he would never love her.

One trip took them to a nice little village in the New Forest, Blackfield, small place, very quiet English place. They stepped out onto a hill, not very tall, but all the same, it was a hill, they looked out, you could see the Fawley station from here, but still the view was "fantastic!" as the Doctor put it as he steeped out into the breeze, Martha looked down the hill, two young children looked up scared, nothing appeared like that, of course they would be in shock, but no, these two kids ran up the hill, shouting away, one grabbed the Doctor round the waist, the other ran into the TARDIS, shouting "You've come back for us, I knew you would!"

The little blonde headed girl hanging off the Doctor, was wearing a tiny pink top, with a pair of tiny jeans to go with it, she looked like a six year old, complete with the little pig tails, the little boy who was also blonde, who had ran into the TARDIS, was also wearing jeans, and a blue top, also looked about six, they looked as if they would be identical if they were the same gender, they both had brown eyes, a little nose, and bright pink lips. Reminded the Doctor a little of Rose.

Martha looked at the Doctor, a little shocked, today she was wearing her trademark red jacket, and jeans, "Doctor, do you know these kids?"

The Doctor looked over at her, "Can't say I do, so no, why?" He asked, grinning like a little child himself.

"Why? Because there are two kids running round the TARDIS, that's why, they obviously know you!" she looked over confused.

"Good point, umm, Oi! You two, do you have names I should know?" he asked them, as he stepped in after them.

"Oh come on, you named us, you should remember!" said the little girl.

"Did I, I'm sorry I don't remember." he answered.

"Mum said you would say that, she did!" the boy said, and they giggled.

"So what are your names then?" Martha asked.

"I'll tell him, but I won't tell you, I don't know you!" the girl said, crossing her arms.

She walked over to him, he beant down and whispered in his ear, he smiled as she started talking, she sounded like Rose, determined and easily cross, "My names Iris, and his is Jack, do you remember now?"

"No, I still don't, but thank you for telling me." she hugged his legs and ran off to her brother.

"Wait, Iris, what's your surname?" He asked.

"Tyler, duh!" she laughed at his shocked face and ran off again.

**Read and review, I'll love you forever!! and I'll let you have cyber cookies or something!! so I know whether to put up chapter 2 or not!!**


	2. secrets

**Chapter 2 carries on where 1 finished, a little suprise rounds the corner, but you've probably guessed it already. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 2, Secrets

"Did she just say Tyler?" The Doctor asked, turning around to look over at Martha.

"I believe she did, why?" she answered.

"Well, Rose, was a Tyler, wasn't she!" he looked at her with a slight grin or was it a confused expression, she wasn't sure.

He walked off, following the laughter coming from the two children who had invaded his time machine. Once he had found them inside the room filled with games and computers, and things like that. He made them sit down on the two sofas provided, Iris snuggling into him, as if he were her father, and Jack sat alone on the other sofa, they both looked at him, it was weird the way they had Rose's eyes, but then again they were more like his at the same time, but that was impossible.

"So come on then, who's your Mother?" He asked.

"That's not the question you want to ask us!" Jack said seriously, looking the Doctor right in the eyes. He found this quite scary. Possibly scarier then facing every single last one of those Daleks and Cybermen again.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Oh, how do you think we knew that?" Iris said, a slight laugh catching in her words. She grinned over at the Doctor, with mock evilness.

"Ok don't do that again! So seriously how do you know what I'm really thinking?" he asked seriousy, not a smile on his face, all laughter gone.

The two children looked over at eachother, "Let us have a talk quickly, please." Jack said, and after the Doctor had nodded, they got up and walked over to a corner, he watched them talk, and then after about two minutes, they came back over, still muttering quietly, "We want Mum to come aboard, it will be easier, can we please have mum here?"

"Go on then, take me to your house, we'll collect your mum." The Doctor said, he got up and followed them to the control room, Martha got up to follow them, but the chilren turned round,

"Martha doesn't come!" they both said.

"How did you know her name?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a secret!" they both giggled, they ran to the door, opened it and turned round, "come on then, we haven't got all day!" They laughed again and The Doctor followed them through it, flashing a smile to Martha, who stood there confused.

The Doctor stepped out and followed the children down the hill, his trench coat flying out behind him, he ran after them, they ran down a little passage way, down through some garages and down another alley way, turned right and went two houses down, the road seemed to be called Wilverley Place. The two children opened the door, and called for there mum.

"What is it? what have you done this time?" came the voice from upstairs, it was getting closer.

"Some one wants to meet you!" Iris said laughing.

"Who is it?" she asked coming around the corner and starting down the stairs, The Doctor looked up at the woman coming down, and nearly dropped at the sight.

"Doctor?" came the voice again, but much quieter and much more tearful.

"Oh my God, Rose?"

**ohhhhhhhh, bet you didn't know that, oh and that road isn't made up, I lived there!! until I moved of course, ah well please read and reiew I'll be enternally grateful, like those lil aliens on toy story:D**

**Rose-Lyra-Violet-Weasley xxx**


	3. suprise

**Third chapter is up, hope you all enjoy it!! Thought I'd give Martha a chapter, makes it easier to nderstand that way.**

Chapter 3- Suprise

Martha was stood stock still, wondering what had just happened, she had been over powered by two children under the age of ten!

"How ridiculous!" she spoke to herself, a confused expression etching itself onto her face.

She wandered over to the door, no way was she staying here alone! She stepped over the grailing, down the slope, pushed open the door, back into the sunshine, took the TARDIS key out of her pocket, stuck it into the lock and locked the door, she looked down, hoping the Doctor hadn't noticed this, walked to the end of the hill and looked over at the Doctor running after the children.

She started following slowly, making sure she made no noise or she knew she would be noticed and then who know's what those children would do next, she pondered over it for a while, before realising she wasn't watching them.

She creeped down the passageway, through the garages and down the next alleyway, she looked around the corner, and saw the Doctor walking down a pathway to a house not too far away.

"Wilverley Place? Odd that's where- oh what was her name again- ah never mind" she said to herself.

She saw the Doctor and the children walk into the house, very picturesque, flowers everywhere, an apple tree right in the middle, complete with a Rose bush over the archway and again around the doorway. She walked up the path, very curvey, went in a circle around the apple tree, "who is it? Who's house is this?" she muttered.

She got to the door, and put her ear against it, listening carefully, there was nothing, silent.

Instictively she put her hands in her pocket, and she could feel her keys, she pulled them out, each had a little tag attached, with the names of the doors they went into, she looked at each name, Mum's, Mine, Mia's, Rosie's, and so on, there was just something about Rosie's, seemed so, just so, she couldn't think, or understand, she pushed her keys back in her pocket.

She looked around, a curtain over the road swept back into place, people were watching her.

She stepped up the step, to listen again, when suddenly there was a strang gust of wind, and she flew into the door, and it fell open.

She looked up from the ground, the Doctor was staring down at her, she looked at the children, they were looking at the stairs, she looked at the woman slowly coming down, strange, she knew her?

"Doctor?" came the womans voice, shocked, suprised and excited, and ever so happy, but tearful and quiet.

"Oh my God, Rose?" Martha squeeled, Rose looked up from the Doctor, to down at Martha confused.

**righto last chapter coming right up!! well at least I think it is, I'm not sure yet, anyway please read and review**

**Rose-Lyra-Violet-Weasley xx**


	4. the story

**Last chapter I think, well enjoy!! I posted 3 and 4 on the same day, cos I'm on holiday soon, and I won't get time to come on to finish, so enjoy it please!!**

Chapter 4

"Martha?" Rose gasped, she ran down the rest of the stairs, and into Martha's arms, The Doctor watching on confused, The two children looked at him meekly, he gave them a grin, "Don't worry Doctor, I haven't forgotten you!" Rose added over Martha's shoulder.

Martha let her go, and Rose jumped into his arms, they both laughed, and the children smiled, Rose had her arms around his neck, and his were around her waist, she looked at him, teasingly, she let go of him and let her arms snake up to his hair, and she ruffled it, like he had always done.

"I always knew you would come back!" she whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean? I don't really understand!" the Doctor said as he stepped back, crashing into the stairs as he did so, he tripped and fell, everyone laughed, and Rose beant down,

"Come here you muppet!" and she leant forward and captured his lips with hers, as they parted the children looked over smiling, but sticking their tongues out, and going " ewwwww!", really quite a sight, Martha thought.

"Now I know why I recognised those kids!" Martha laughed, "Iris and Jack, your little twins, when did you get back Rose? You disappeared for a while!"

The Doctor looked at them confused, picking himself up, he looked at her and asked, "I would quite like to know the whole story myself!"

"Well it all started after you had left the beach, about a week later I believe. I was asleep, and I thought it was pretty stupid, but I would always hear the TARDIS when I slept, and it was louder then ever this one night, I woke up, and I looked around, there was the TARDIS and there was you, watching me while I slept, I thought I was dreaming, so I fell asleep again, but when I woke up the next morning, you were still there and I knew it was you when my mother screamed right in my ear, I swear she nearly deafened me, she is really loud."

"Tell me about it!" The Doctor said, they all laughed.

"Right, well, Love to stay, but we're bored, we're going out, bye Mum, Dad, Martha!" said Iris and the children ran away into the garden, the Doctor looked at Rose, expecting an answer to that, she looked at his shocked face, smiled, laughed and was about to carry on when,

"Yes, yes ok, anyway what happened next Rose?" Martha cut in.

"Well, I packed up, and I left with you, my mum was pretty upset, but she coped, so off we went into time and space, but then I became pregnant, and you wouldn't let me travel like that, so we got a house here, and then eventually, I had the twins, you were here for a long time, but when they were three, you got called out to some planet and I couldn't come because of the children, so you said you'd be back soon, only you weren't and now it's been three years, and you're not the right Doctor!"

"So how do you know Martha?" The Doctor asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I worked with her in the surgery for a while, but then she left for London, and I never heard from her again, which is probably because you've been travelling with her, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, you are, but what does that matter, I thought I'd lost you, and how come, the older Doctor, didn't know we would meet like this?" he asked.

"Maybe he did, maybe he kept it a secret, so knowing we would meet, he knew he would have to leave, and so off he went, leaving me alone for three years, knowing you would be here, maybe that's how it works, and he's gone off to save me in the old World, what do I know. He just never came back, that's all I need to know, and now I've got you!" she smiled weakly, put her arms around him, and leant her head on his shoulder, both stroking eachothers hair, the Doctor kissed the top of her head, then her cheek, then captured her lips passionately. Martha watched them for a moment, thinking about how well these two friends of hers were in love!

**hope you enjoyed it!! well if you have any ideas for a finish I'll gladly hear of them, thank you for reading, now review for me!!**

**Rose-Lyra-Violet-Weasley xx**


End file.
